Tenir jusqu'en avril
by Emyss
Summary: Saison 6. Sully se rend à l'armée espérant être gracié alors que Michaela reçoit une nouvelle inattendue...  Traduction de Holding on to April


**Tenir jusqu'en Avril**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de la série Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je n'ai fait que traduire la fiction Holding on to April écrite par MyImmortal329**

**I don't own the rights of Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. Besides, I am not the author, I just translated the fiction written by MyImmortal329**

http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/2471553/1/Holding_on_to_April

« Je ne peux pas le croire » murmura-t-elle à elle-même tandis qu'elle se regardait entièrement dans le miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils et plaça sa main sur la petite bosse située juste sous sa ceinture. Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible ! » Elle regarda encore, sachant qu'elle avait grossi juste un peu. Mais, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qui arrivait lorsqu'on vieillissait ? « Ca n'a pas de sens ! » Elle respira profondément et secoua la tête. Elle défit sa ceinture et laissa sa jupe tomber sur le sol. Elle souleva son chemisier suffisamment pour révéler son ventre. Bon, elle avait été soumise à beaucoup de stress dernièrement et surveiller sa silhouette n'avait pas été sa priorité. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec son poids et elle avait été soumise au stress auparavant. Mais jamais dans sa vie son mari ne s'était caché de l'armée, recherché pour trahison. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y fier.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se mentir à elle-même. Quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, cette soi-disant bosse aura disparu et tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve. Elle garda les yeux fermés mais ne pouvait pas souhaiter que ça disparaisse. Bien que les circonstances soient terribles, avec Sully absent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer un autre enfant qui remplirait la maison de cris et de rires. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son ventre était toujours légèrement protubérant . Oui, ça arrivait. Elle avait seulement besoin de le confirmer.

Elle ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Seigneur, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait un bébé qui avait tout juste un an, son mari se cachait de l'armée et elle était de nouveau enceinte.. Elle savait qu'elle était censée éviter le stress mais elle était au beau milieu d'une situation stressante ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter !

Katie commença à gémir de son petit lit et Michaela traversa la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Coucou ma chérie » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa fille. « Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? Je sais que Maman aura besoin de beaucoup de siestes très bientôt. ». Elle ne pouvait pas encore le dire. Elle avait besoin de le confirmer. Elle plaça Katie sur une couverture par terre pour jouer. Elle lui tendit le lapin en peluche qu'elle aimait tant et se déplaça vers le lit. Elle retira son chemisier et ses sous-vêtements et mit sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux quand elle commença à retirer les épingles de ses cheveux.

Une fois à l'aise, elle prit Katie et la remit dans son lit. Michaela voulait dormir mais elle savait que ses pensées ne le lui permettraient pas. Elle sortit alors dans le couloir pieds nus et descendit les escaliers en tenant la rampe elle surveillait son équilibre plus que jamais. Elle gratta ensuite une allumette et alluma une lampe avant de se servir un verre de lait. Elle finit la cruche et se rappela que la vache devrait être traite le lendemain matin..

Elle commença à avoir mal au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que cela passe. Elle souhaitait seulement que Sully soit là pour pouvoir lui parler et lui faire savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'en était pas encore sure mais elle en était presque sure, suffisamment pour pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était enceinte.

Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, elle entendit la poignée de la porte de derrière cliqueter puis entendit les mocassins de Sully sur le sol en bois.

« Sully ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il n'était pas censé revenir des négociations avec Lune Noire avant encore au moins une semaine. Sully avança dans la lumière de la pièce.

« Tu veilles tard. J'allais me glisser en haut et te faire la surprise. » Michaela sourit à cette pensée et se leva, se sentant un peu étourdie. Devait-elle lui dire ? Non, pas encore. Elle devait découvrir les nouvelles qu'il apportait. Il en avait de toute évidence, puisqu'il était de retour plus tôt.

« Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu, » lui rappela-t-elle en glissant les bras autour de ses larges épaules. Il encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Michaela se demandait s'il pouvait sentir un changement dans ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la serait contre lui. Mais il ne semblait pas remarquer. « Tu as des nouvelles. » Elle savait. Ce n'était pas une question. Ils se séparèrent et elle vit un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Le Major Morrison est à Denver, et Lune Noire va accepter de se rendre pour que son peuple obtienne un droit de passage vers le territoire du nord. Je vais me rendre moi aussi. »

« Sully, non ! » s'exclama Michaela le cœur battant à toute allure.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Michaela, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai pris contact avec Welland Smith. Tu te souviens de lui, pas vrai ? » Michaela hocha la tête avec espoir. « Il a pas mal d'influence et il va parler au Major en mon nom et voir s'il peut nous faire gracier, Nuage Dansant et moi. Michaela, demain à cette heure, Nuage Dansant pourrait vivre libre et je pourrais rentrer à la maison. » C'est exactement à ce moment là qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, surtout si finalement elle n'était pas enceinte. Et si le Major Morrison n'acceptait pas de traiter avec Lune Noire. Elle décida alors de tenir sa langue et enroula simplement les bras autour de son mari pour le serrer contre elle tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur, il lui manquait tellement. Elle essuya une larme de son œil et le serra plus fort contre elle. « Je dois être à Denver demain à midi. On sera sans doute partis avant le lever du soleil. » Michaela acquiesça et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Mais tu es là maintenant. » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux s'adressait directement à son âme. Elle murmura « Serre moi s'il te plait ». Sully regarda sa femme dans les yeux et y vit le désir, l'amour, l'envie brûlant pour lui et lui seul. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en baiser fébrile, et bientôt, il la soulevait dans ses bras et la portait vers l'intimité de leur chambre. Sully espérait seulement que la prochaine nuit qu'il passerait ici, il la passerait en homme libre.

Le matin, Michaela se réveilla seule comme bien des matins après que Sully soit parti. Elle souhaitait tristement qu'il l'ait réveillée, mais elle savait aussi qu'il aimait la regarder dormir et qu'il n'aurait pas osé la réveiller. Elle se souvenait s'être réveillée plusieurs nuits pendant leur lune de miel et l'avoir pris à la regarder dormir. Elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait, elle se sentait en sécurité et heureuse avec lui.

Elle avait le cœur léger ce matin, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son estomac. Elle avait mal au cœur et savait qu'elle avait des nausées matinales. Elle s'avança vers le bassin et le remplit d'eau qu'elle passa ensuite sur son visage. Elle entendit Katie s'agiter dans son petit lit et se déplaça pour regarder attentivement sa petite fille. Katie commençait à se réveiller mais c'était un processus lent, donc Michaela savait qu'il serait l'heure du petit-déjeuner avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée.

Elle mit une robe propre et se coiffa. Elle sentit que sa robe était un peu plus ajustée que d'ordinaire et elle savait qu'elle devrait aller voir Andrew aujourd'hui avant que quiconque en ville ne suspecte quelque chose et commence à jaser avant qu'elle n'ait pu en parler à Sully.

Matthew et Brian était déjà dehors à faire leurs corvées et quand elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit que Brian était en train de traire la vache. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, et commença à rassembler ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais dès que les œufs commencèrent à cuire, l'odeur lui donna un haut-le-cœur et elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

Elle se sentait toujours malade quand les garçons rentrèrent et trouvèrent les œufs en train de brûler. Matthew les retira du feu et Brian frappa à la porte. Il entendit un gémissement de Michaela en guise de réponse.

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien Brian. Tu veux bien aller réveiller ta sœur et la descendre ici pour moi ? »

« Bien sur Maman » répondit Brian. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et Michaela apparu dans la cuisine et vit que Matthew commençait une nouvelle fournée d'œufs.

« Vous allez bien Dr Mike ? »

« Oui, je me sens juste un peu bizarre ce matin. » Elle était pâle et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous vous sentez assez bien pour aller à la clinique aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, bien sur. » Elle s'assit à la table. « Lune Noire se rend à l'armée aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Comme vous le savez ? » demanda rapidement Matthew. Michaela le regarda.

« Sully est venu me voir hier soir. » Elle rougit légèrement en pensant aux éclatantes petites heures qu'ils avaient partagées. « Il va se rendre . »

« Quoi ! » Matthew se précipita aux côtés de sa mère. « Il est devenu fou ? »

« Apparemment, Welland Smith pourrait être en mesure d'obtenir sa grâce. Sully n'est pas entré dans les détails mais il avait l'air confiant. » Michaela déglutit et plaça sa main sur son ventre tandis qu'une autre vague de nausée la frappait.

« Je suis inquiet pour vous, Maman. Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir Andrew. »

« Non, non » dit-elle doucement. « Mais je pense que je vais rester à la maison en fait. Ca t'ennuie d'emmener Brian à l'école et de prendre Katie avec toi ? »

« Pas de problème. » Brian descendait les escaliers avec Katie et alla la placer dans sa chaise haute. Le petit-déjeuner fut avaler en silence, Michaela essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur des œufs brouillés. Elle savait qu'elle allait être de nouveau malade mais essayait de se retenir en attendant que cela passe.

Dès que les enfant furent partis, Michaela mit son châle et commença à marcher. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se rendre au château à cheval parce que toutes ces secousses la ferait se sentir encore plus mal. Elle décida alors d'y aller à pied tout en pensant à cette éventuelle grossesse. Elle se demandait comment cet enfant serait et quelle serait la réaction de Sully quand il l'apprendrait. Elle n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur cette grossesse, mais son cœur lui disait de ne pas encore trop s'attacher à cette idée. Elle savait qu'elle voulait ce bébé, mais cela arrivait à un moment tellement difficile. Elle espérait que le Major Morrison accepte le traité et que Sully revienne à la maison ce soir.

Le château commençait tout juste à être en vue, et Michaela se sentait un petit peu mieux. Les nausées étaient passées et elle était heureuse. Elle culpabilisait de d'être heureuse en un jour si incertain pour Sully, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'idée d'un nouveau bébé remplissait son cœur de tellement d'espoir et elle sentait que tout était possible, y compris que son mari rentre à la maison en homme libre et que les soldats qui montaient la garde devant leur maison partent.

Michaela leva la tête juste à temps pour voir deux aigles voler ensemble sous les nuages. Elle sourit en pensant à Sully et à leur romantique aventure dans les bois l'année dernière. Il semblait ironique que l'homme qui avait mis Michaela en colère parce qu'il avait voulu que Sully déménage dans le Wyoming pour y travailler pouvait lui sauver la vie à ce moment là. Elle plaça inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre alors qu'elle s'avançait sur le porche du château.

« Ah, Michaela ! » l'accueillit Preston comme a son habitude. Michaela sentit son estomac se retourner de nouveau. Elle avala sa salive et sourit.

« Bonjour M. Lodge. Est-ce qu'Andrew est à l'intérieur ?"

« Oui. Le Dr Cook était sur le point de se joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner chez Grace. » Michaela regarda en direction du bureau d'Andrew.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il que je le retienne quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de le consulter. » Preston parut irrité que cette femme chamboule son programme de petit déjeuner mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas non comme réponse. Il s'éloigna donc et elle s'avança ver la clinique d'Andrew. Elle sentait les gouttes de transpiration sur son front tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte. Ses doigts étaient faibles contre le bois, et quand elle entendit la voix d'Andrew qui l'invitait à entrer, elle voulait s'enfuir et oublier ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Michaela ? Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Andrew »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Oui tout va bien. Je suis venu pour… pour avoir votre opinion. »

« Mon opinion ? Sur quoi ? » se demanda-t-il. Michaela avala la boule qui se situait dans sa gorge.

« J'ai besoin que vous confirmiez une grossesse ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait légèrement confus.

« N'en avez-vous pas confirmé des centaines ? » Elle soupira lourdement.

« Bien sur que si ! Je voulais dire la mienne. »

« Oh », dit Andrew rapidement, se sentant soudain nerveux d'avoir à examiner sa collègue. Bien sur, il était venu pour mettre Katie au monde mais n'avait pas eu cette chance, et depuis ils étaient devenus de très bons amis et travaillaient ensemble assez fréquemment. Il savait qu'il devait être professionnel mais se sentait nerveux en même temps parce que c'était le Dr. Michaela Quinn qu'il était sur le point d'examiner. «Bien. Heu, vous, hm, vous savez quoi faire. » Michaela ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la soudaine timidité d'Andrew.

L'examen fut plutôt rapide et Michaela savait qu'il avait trouvé la réponse en un temps record. Tandis que Michaela remettait ses vêtements derrière un rideau, Andrew se lavait les mains puis alla écrit quelque chose sur un dossier. Michaela connaissait la réponse avant même qu'Andrew ne la lui dise. Elle savait qu'il allait lui donner la nouvelle.

Alors qu'elle apparut, elle vit Andrew sourire et regarder son dossier.

« Vos suspicions étaient exactes Michaela. Félicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte. » Michaela sourit sentant l'espoir brûler dans son cœur et se déchaîner dans tout son corps. « Mais je dois vous prévenir. » Michaela détestait comment cela sonnait. Elle hocha la tête et écouta. « Je suis sûr que vous connaissez les risques. » Michaela acquiesça. « Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir un bébé à votre âge. Ce sera votre deuxième enfant dans vos dernières années de maternité. Je sais que vous avez eu quelques problèmes pendant votre grossesse avec Katie alors je dois vous prévenir d'y aller doucement. Peut-être que vous devrez arrêter de travailler à deux heures au lieu de trois. Vous devrez prendre des précautions supplémentaires si vous commencez à vous sentir fatiguée ou surmenée. » Michaela sentit cet espoir commencer à s'évanouir. Elle savait qu'il y avait une théorie selon laquelle le stress peut provoquer une fausse couche et elle avait été soumise à beaucoup de stress ces derniers temps.

« Merci Andrew. »

« Michaela, étant vous-même médecin, vous savez que je dis cela comme premier avertissement aux futures mères. Je sais que vous êtes soumise à beaucoup de stress avec l'absence de Sully et l'armée qui patrouille autour de chez vous. La meilleure chose que vous pouvez faire pour vous et votre bébé est de bien vous reposer et bien vous nourrir. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Michaela avec un léger sourire.

« Il semble que vous soyez dans votre troisième mois, » ajouta Andrew. « Vous devriez avoir votre bébé en avril. » Michaela sourit un peu plus à la pensée d'avoir un bébé au printemps. Elle quitta la clinique du château inquiète. Elle était heureuse d'être enceinte mais inquiète en même temps. C'était vrai, elle était plus vieille que la plupart des femmes qui ont des enfants. Elle avait presque quarante ans et elle serait la mère de deux jeunes enfant très bientôt. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir la force pour ça, mais elle savait qu'être enceinte lui donnait une autre forme de force. Elle pouvait le faire. Cela demanderai beaucoup de travail mais elle pouvait le faire. Ce bébé…le bébé de Sully allait être en bonne santé. Il devait l'être.

Le traité était signé, Welland Smith conduisait les indiens vers le territoire du nord et Sully rentrait à la maison avec son frère Cheyenne. Nuage Dansant s'était vu autoriser un droit de passage vers Colorado Springs en vue de demander à la ville un droit de passage entre Colorado Springs et le territoire du nord. Sully savait qu'il faudrait convaincre certains membres du conseil municipal mais avait le sentiment que ça allait marcher, surtout si Michaela avait son mot à dire.

« Ta famille va être heureuse de te voir » déclara Nuage Dansant alors que les chevaux trottaient prudemment le long d'un chemin venteux.

« J'ai attendu ça longtemps ». Nuage Dansant regardait autour de lui, sentant la liberté. Cela avait demandé un effort pour persuader le Major Morrison d'accepter le traité, mais Lune Noire avait donné sa liberté pour celle de son peuple. Sully souhaitait qu'il existe un moyen de l'aider mais c'était la seule solution pour que les indiens puissent vivre libres et essaient de reconstruire chaque partie de leurs vies qui leur avait été prises par l'homme blanc.

Sully avait d'abord voulu les accompagner vers le territoire du nord, mais avant que cela ne soit décidé, il avait eu le sentiment qu'on avait besoin de lui à la maison. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun sentiment qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant qu'il était dans la grotte. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment urgent qui le rongeait et lui disait de revenir vers sa famille et sa femme. Il n'en avait informé Nuage Dansant mais il lui était reconnaissant de lui tenir compagnie sur le chemin de la maison.

Il fit passer son cheval au petit galop et Nuage Dansant se dépêcha de le rattraper. Il regarda son frère et su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » nota Nuage Dansant.

« Tu peux dire quoi ? » demanda Sully en regardant son frère Cheyenne.

« Toi tu peux. » Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence vers Colorado Springs.

Michaela se sentait fatiguée quand elle revint à la maison et elle fut surprise d'y trouver Brian, Matthew et Katie.

« Madame Teresa a annulé la classe à cause de la tempête qui va arriver » annonça Brian.

« On s'inquiétait pour vous » dit Matthew. « Où êtes-vous allée ? »

« Je suis juste allée marcher » répondit Michaela. Les garçons savaient qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Michaela alla prendre Katie qui s'endormait sur sa chaise haute. « Coucou ma chérie ». Elle sera Katie contre elle. « Je vais coucher Katie pour sa sieste avant que la tempête n'arrive. » Les garçons regardèrent leur mère monter les escaliers. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, Brian se tourna vers son frère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin et elle est très fatiguée ces derniers temps. Je l'ai surprise à dormir à la clinique il y a quelques jours. » Matthew regarda vers les escaliers.

« Je vais lui parler »

« Moi aussi ». Ils montèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent Michaela en train de mettre Katie au lit, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle entendit ses fils et se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais bientôt commencer le dîner » promit-elle avec un sourire malin.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit rapidement Brian.

« On veut vous parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? » Matthew ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Et bien, Brian dit qu'il vous a vu dormir à la clinique l'autre jour. Vous êtes vraiment fatiguée et vous étiez vraiment malade ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Ils avaient frappé dans le mille, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous êtes certainement très observateurs » dit-elle, tournant autour du pot.

« Maman ? S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu dois nous le dire, » insista Brian. « On est inquiets. »

« Non, non, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas. » promit-elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Matthew. Elle regarda ses garçons dans les yeux et tout ce qu'elle y vit était de l'inquiétude. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle voulait que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne avant Sully, mais elle devait leur dire pour qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter.

« Il y a quelque chose ». Ils restaient debout devant elle, se préparant à de mauvaises nouvelle. « Vous devriez vous asseoir. » Ils se regardèrent nerveusement mais s'assirent sur le bord du lit.

« Quoique ce soit, maman, nous somme là pour vous. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Matthew. Michaela hocha la tête.

« Merci à vous deux. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, parce que c'est tellement inattendu. Bon je devrais le dire tout simplement. Je vais avoir un autre bébé. » Pendant un moment, elle n'était pas sure qu'ils l'aient entendue, mais l'instant suivant ils l'étreignaient et l'embrassaient sur la joue.

« Félicitations ! » dit Brian avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. Est-ce que Sully le sait déjà ? »

« Non, non. Je l'ai juste appris aujourd'hui et si tout va bien, je pourrais lui dire ce soir. »

« Attend que les gens en ville l'apprennent ! » dit Brian.

« Non, non, » dit Michaela en secouant la tête. « Je veux que personne ne le sache encore, d'accord ? »

« D'accord maman. » Ils l'étreignirent de nouveau et Katie se réveilla avec cette agitation. Elle se mit debout dans son petit lit et se frotta les yeux.

« Viens là Katie. » Michaela prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu sais quoi ? » Katie regarda sa mère et bailla. Michaela éclata de rire. « Tu vas être une grande sœur ! »

Il faisait de plus en plus noir et les espoirs de Michaela de revoir son mari cette nuit commençaient à s'évanouir doucement. Plus que tout, elle le voulait en sécurité et hors de danger de la part de l'armée. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait rêvé de s'enfuir dans la nature avec lui. Bien sur, cela n'avait rien de logique et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Michaela ferait. Peut-être s'ils n'avaient pas de famille, mais ils en avaient une et elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais.

Elle mit sa robe de chambre et se fit une tasse de thé. Elle le trouvait apaisant parce que les nausées matinales apparaissaient également pendant l'après midi et la soirée. Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se sentait plus faible maintenant. Elle espérait que tout cela n'était que dans sa tête parce qu'elle ne voulais pas penser aux avertissements que lui avait donnés Andrew. Bien sur elle allait prendre soin d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas commencer cette grossesse en ayant l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un éclair, puis le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre crispèrent Michaela. Elle pensait à la tempête dans laquelle elle et Katie avaient été prises lors du dernier Thanksgiving. Cela avait été horrible et elle espérait que rien de semblable n'arriverait jamais à sa famille. La poignée de la porte cliqueta et Michaela se rappela avoir fermé la porte plus tôt. Elle se leva et se précipita ver la porte. Elle donna un tour de clé et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à son mari. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort tandis qu'ils se tenaient sous le store du porche. Il était tard dans la nuit mais il était à la maison.

« J'aurais dû être à la maison plus tôt mais on a été pris dans la tempête. » Il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un autre long moment et Nuage Dansant se glissa vers la chaleur de la maison. Sully conduisit sa femme à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Nuage Dansant se tenais près du feu pour se réchauffer et Michaela alla l'étreindre.

« C'est bon de vous voir mon amie, » dit-il avant de regarder Sully pour lui dire que toutes ses inquiétudes étaient passées et que sa famille allait bien.

« Le Major Morrison a autorisé Nuage Dansant à revenir en ville avec moi pour demander au conseil municipal la permission de devenir un citoyen de Colorado Springs. Si c'est le cas, Nuage Dansant aura un droit de passage d'ici au territoire du nord.

« Ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles » dit Michaela avec un sourire. « Je réunirai le conseil municipal demain. »

« On ne devrait pas leur en parler d'abord ? Je veux dire, essayer de les convaincre de voter en faveur de Nuage Dansant ? » demanda Sully

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça » dit-elle en souriant. « Nuage Dansant, vous êtes le bienvenu ici cette nuit. »

« Je dormirai dans la grange. » Nuage Dansant se dirigea vers la sortie avant que Michaela n'ai le temps de protester et de lui demander de rester à l'intérieur. Sully prit une fois encore sa femme dans ses bras et s'étreignirent encore un long moment. Quand il se retira, il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils voteront pour lui ? »

« Et bien, Jake n'a aucune raison de voter contre lui. Je lui rappellerai comment Nuage Dansant l'a aidé. Souviens-toi du Thanksgiving où nous avons appris que nous allions avoir Katie ? Nuage Dansant lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Loren ne sera pas un problème. Il le fera pour Dorothy. RobertE votera certainement oui, et moi aussi. »

« Il reste Hank »

« Et bien, cela ne sera pas unanime, mais je suis sure que nous aurons la majorité. » Michaela sentit l'humidité des vêtements de son mari. « Viens ici. Tu dois geler. » Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena en silence vers les escaliers. « Ne réveillons pas les enfant. Ils auront la surprise demain matin. » Sully sourit et hocha la tête, heureux d'être à la maison en homme libre.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il alors que Michaela fermait la porte et allait lui chercher des vêtements secs pour la nuit. Sully s'avança vers le petit lit pour regarder Katie. Il caressa doucement ses mèches blondes du bout des doigts.

« Bien sur. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Sully se tourna vers elle et retira sa veste et sa chemise. Sa peau était humide et Michaela lui tendit une serviette.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose, mais tout a l'air d'aller bien. Tu es sure que rien de mauvais n'est arrivé ? »

« Non, rien de mauvais, » promit-elle. « Cependant, il y a quelque chose. » Sully glissa hors de son pantalon en peau de daim et de ses mocassins. Il s'essuya et décida de dormir nu cette nuit. Il s'avança vers sa femme et elle vit le regard qu'il avait dans les yeux. Elle rougit et marcha vers le lit. « Sully, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non , » répondit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous la fraîche humidité de l'eau de pluie. Il était si difficile de se concentrer maintenant, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire ! « C'est important. » Une ombre grave recouvrait maintenant le visage de Sully. « Je sais que les choses ont été terribles avec toi loin, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en ravalant la boule dans sa gorge tout en anticipant ce que sa femme devait lui dire. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il allait entendre !

« Je suis enceinte. » Elle le dit si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'il l'ait entendue. Il l'avait entendue et l'ombre se dissipa. Ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche dessinait un grand sourire.

« Tu vas avoir un bébé ? Vraiment ? » Michaela rigola alors que les yeux de Sully se dirigeaient vers son ventre qui était couvert par sa robe de chambre.

« Vraiment » dit-elle doucement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Notre bébé, Sully. » Ils s'enlacèrent mutuellement dans une heureuse étreinte et restèrent ainsi un bon moment, se délectant du fait qu'ils allaient avoir un autre bébé ensemble. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Quand l'as-tu appris ? Quand est-ce que le bébé sera là ? »

« Seulement aujourd'hui » répondit-elle rapidement. « Le bébé est prévu en avril. » Elle fit une pause pendant un instant. « Je n'étais pas sure si c'était vrai ou non, mais c'est vrai Sully ! J'ai dû le dire à Matthew et Brian parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Je n'aime pas quand ils sont inquiets. » Sully hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème. Quelqu'un d'autre sait ? »

« A part Andrew ? Non » répondit-elle. « J'aimerais que nous gardions cela pour nous un moment. C'est agréable quand il n'y a que la famille qui sait. » Sully sourit.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Michaela attira son mari vers le lit. « C'est merveilleux de t'avoir ici et de savoir que tu n'auras pas à partir en cachette le matin. Oh, Sully, je t'aime tellement. » Sully caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Je suis là maintenant, et je ne partirai plus jamais comme ça. » Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils célébrèrent leurs retrouvailles en faisant l'amour et en s'enlaçant tendrement.

Michaela ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de posé sur son ventre. Elle regarda pour voir la main de Sully posée sur sa peau nue, et elle sourit tout se serrant contre lui.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. « Le soleil brille, il est levé depuis au moins une heure. » Michaela aimait se réveiller dans les bras de Sully après le lever du soleil. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentant que ce baiser la réveillait. Sa main caressait son ventre et remonta pour caresser son sein. Elle rigola quand il commença à la chatouiller. Elle avait le souffle coupé et était toute rouge Sully arrêta de la chatouiller pour pouvoir regarder son visage et son sourire s'évanouir. Puis elle ferma les yeux, en attente d'un autre baiser. Il s'exécuta avec joie, et juste quand la passion commença à s'intensifier, Katie s'agita dans son sommeil. Michaela inclina la tête et Sully la laissa se lever. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et Michaela prit Katie pour la préparer. Sully l'aida, heureux d'être de retour dans la routine quotidienne. Il savait que les choses commenceraient à devenir trépidantes avec l'arrivée du nouveau bébé.

Katie était tout sourire ce matin là, heureuse que son père soit de retour. Elle ne le laisserait partir pour rien au monde et chaque fois que Sully essayait de la donner à Michaela, elle gardait un bras autour de son cou et l'autre accroché à ses colliers. Elle secouait la tête et cachait son visage dans son cou. Michaela n'en faisait rien, parce qu'elle savait que son papa lui avait manqué.

Le son et l'odeur du petit déjeuner en bas amena Michaela vers la porte. Elle voulait surprendre les garçons ce matin. Sully sut ce qu'elle faisant lorsqu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit les escaliers. Il la suivit doucement et attendit son signal sur le palier.

« Bonjour maman » dit Brian en plaçant les œufs dans une assiette. Son estomac se manifesta. « T'inquiète pas, Matthew est meilleur cuisinier que moi. » Elle sourit et embrassa son fils. Matthew remplissait 3 verres de lait.

« Ca te dérangerait d'en remplir un quatrième ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour Katie ? »

« Bonjour tout le monde » Sully apparut avec Katie dans les bras. « Ca fera cinq, pas vrai Katie ? » Katie rigola. Matthew et Brian regardèrent leur père un long moment avec que les retrouvailles ne commencent.

« Tu es à la maison ! » s'exclama Brian. « Pour de bon ? »

« Pour de bon » promit Sully. La porte de devant d'ouvrit et Nuage Dansant entra.

« Nuage Dansant ? Tu es revenu aussi ? »

« Je vais parler au conseil municipal aujourd'hui. » expliqua Nuage Dansant. « Je vais demander la permission d'être un citoyen de cette vite, ainsi je pourrais aller d'ici au territoire du nord en paix. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils vous écouteront ? » demanda Matthew après avoir étreint Sully.

« Ils écouteront » dit Michaela confiante. A ce moment, elle sentit une légère crampe, mais n'en fit pas cas. Elle s'assit à la table et Matthew fit de la place pour l'assiette de Nuage Dansant. Tout le monde parlait avec joie au petit déjeuner et Brian ne pouvait pas attendre d'aller à l'école et de dire à ses amis que son père était à la maison.

« J'ai fini » dit Brian après avec terminé son assiette. Il avait eu une part en plus, et tous les autres avait finis lorsqu'il termina sa deuxième assiette.

« Je vais atteler le chariot, et nous irons tous en ville. » proposa Sully. Lui, Nuage Dansant et Matthew sortirent vers la grange et Michaela pris Katie dans ses bras. Elle sentit une autre douleur et gémit légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maman ? » demanda immédiatement Brian.

« Oh, rien. Je l'ai juste soulevée un peu trop vite. » mentit-elle. Elle déglutit. « Je vais bien. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors les aider avec le chariot ? » Brian hocha simplement la tête, et Michaela aida Katie avec son châle et son bonnet. Elle s'appuyait sur la table, se soutenant avec un bras et tenant Katie dans l'autre. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle savait aussi par expérience qu'il n'était pas prudent de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème alors qu'il y en avait définitivement un. Elle déglutit et reposa Katie dans sa chaise haute. Elle serra la table très fort lorsqu'une autre douleur la frappa. Elle émit un cri et s'assit doucement, sentant la douleur comme si mille couteaux la transperçaient.

« Michaela ? Le chariot est prêt, » dit Sully en ouvrant la porte. Il trouva sa femme avachie sur la table de la cuisine, les mains sur son ventre. « Michaela ! »

« Oh Sully, » dit-elle en pleurant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ! » Sully prit Michaela dans ses bras alors que Matthew entrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Matthew ! Va au château chercher Andrew. Vite ! » ordonna Sully. Matthew vit la façon sont Michaela se tenait le ventre et su qu'il s'agissait définitivement d'une urgence.

Il se précipita vers la porte tandis que Brian entrait. Sully monta rapidement les escaliers avec sa femmes dans les bras et quand il arriva dans leur réconfortante chambre, il la posa sur le lit.

« Oh Sully ! » sanglota-telle. Elle commença à pleurer alors que Sully se tenait désemparé à ses côtés. « Ca ne peut pas arriver ! » Sully savait de quoi elle parlait et souhaitait qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas… » Elle haleta et Nuage Dansant entra dans la pièce. Son visage reflétait fermement son inquiétude.

« Elle est enceinte, » dit doucement Sully en s'asseyant près de sa femme. Nuage Dansant se rappelait de la douleur qu'avait traversée Oiseau Blanc lors de la perte de leur enfant. Michaela cria de nouveau et serra la main de Sully.

« Il y a une racine, » dit l'homme médecine.

« Une racine ? » demanda Sully

« On dit qu'une racine noire stoppe cette douleur. On dit qu'elle a sauvé des femmes et leurs enfant pas encore nés. » Il baissa la tête tristement. « Je l'ai vu marcher, mais pas sur Oiseau Blanc. » Sully vit sa femme se tordre de douleur puis se détendre quand la douleur cessa.

« Tu peux en trouver ? » demanda-t-il. Nuage Dansant hocha la tête.

« Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour la trouver ». Nuage Dansant partit sans aucun autre mot et Michaela essuya ses larmes. Sully s'avança vers la vasque remplie d'eau, y plongea un linge et l'essora avant de le passer délicatement sur son front en sueur.

« Sully » gémit-elle

« Ca va aller Michaela. »

« S'il te plait ne pars pas » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne pars pas. Je reste ici. J'te le promets. » Brian entra dans la chambre avec Katie et Michaela esquissa un sourire courageux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Michaela n'était pas sure de la façon de répondre à son fils et Sully ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. « Tu vas bien, Man ? »

« Je vais aller bien Brian. Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas Katie faire une promenade ? » Brian acquiesça.

« Je vais l'emmener en ville et envoyer un télégramme à Colleen. »

« Non, » Michaela commença à protester, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait sa fille à ses côtés.

« Si Maman, ne discute pas. » Brian embrassa sa mère sur la joue et partit avec Katie. Michaela leva les yeux vers Sully.

« Je suis désolée, Sully. Je suis tellement désolée, je suis en train de perdre notre bébé. » Elle ravala le sanglot sur le point de s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! » Elle plongea la tête entre ses mains.

« Tu ne vas pas perdre le bébé » insista Sully. Michaela s'effondra de nouveau et Sully la soutint tandis qu'elle criait de douleur sur son épaule. Sully devait la distraire de la douleur. « Pense seulement à Avril. Continue de tenir et pense que nous aurons un nouveau bébé en Avril. » Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle se détendit contre l'oreiller. « Michaela ? »

« Hmm ? » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? » demanda-t-il. Michaela hocha la tête.

« Celui que tu as oublié » dit-elle doucement. « Avant notre mariage, tu avais oublié qu'on se s'était pas embrassé avant mon anniversaire. »

« Nan, » dit-il avec douceur. « Je n'ai jamais oublié ce baiser. Je me souviens avoir été tellement nerveux avant de venir à la fête. Ca m'a prit une éternité pour rassembler le courage de porter ce costume mais je savait que tu m'attendais et je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber. » Michaela sourit tendrement.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. J'étais surprise de te voir habillé de cette façon. Je t'ai trouvé tellement séduisant, mais pour être honnête, je te préfère comme ça. » Elle faisait référence à ses mocassins et pantalons en peau de daim.

« Tu étais magnifique cette nuit-là Michaela. Tu étais tellement heureuse du cadeau de la ville et je n'étais pas sûr que tu remarques ma présence. Je parie que je suis resté debout pendant 5 minutes avant de parler. »

« Mais non » contesta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Mais si, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais nerveux parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en me voyant en costume et être sur mon 31 pour ton anniversaire. Je t'aimais déjà tellement Michaela. Je pense que j'aurais du y penser avant de penser que tu ne m'aimerais pas. »

« Je t'aimais à cette époque là, je le sais. Je pouvais pas l'admettre, mais j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je n'étais pas prête à être dans cette position cependant. J'avais besoin de temps, et je suis si heureuse que nous nous soyons trouvé tous les deux. » Sully sourit et souleva la main de sa femme. Il embrassa ses phalanges, puis les anneaux qu'il avait placés à son doigts il y a presque deux ans et demi. Il essuya une larme de la joue de son épouse et continua à parler.

« A quoi tu pensais quand je t'ai embrassé ? » Michaela sourit légèrement après que la douleur s'était estompée.

« Penser ? Je ne pouvais pas respirer, alors penser. » Sully gloussa et serra légèrement sa main. « Cependant je me souviens avoir voulu t'embrasser quand tu m'a donné les sacoches. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses en retour. »

« Oh, j'y avais pensé pendant une semaine » gloussa-t-il. « Je voulais t'embrasser mais je ne savais comment tu réagirais. Alors, quand tu m'as embrassé sur la joue, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment. Je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir fait peur. »

« J'étais mal à l'aise d'abord, mais quand tu as pris ma main pour m'emmener vers la fête, j'étais heureuse. Je sentais comme si un poids avait été retiré de mes épaules. Nous avions finalement eu notre premier baiser. » A ce moment, Michaela cria de douleur et Sully sentit son estomac se nouer. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour la réconforter, mais tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le lit dans cette inconfortable position, il commença à penser ce qui allais réellement se passer. Il était sur le point de voir sa femme perdre leur bébé.

Andrew entra dans la chambre avec sa trousse et s'avança pour examiner Michaela.

« Sully, vous voulez bien attendre dehors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » cria Michaela. « J'ai besoin de lui ici. » Elle chercha la main de Sully et la prit dans la sienne. Elle la serra fortement, et Andrew hocha la tête.

« Très bien. » Sully remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur les mains d'Andrew pendant qu'il travaillait, et prit ça pour un bon signe. Sully essuya le front de Michaela avec un linge humide après qu'Andrew lui avait donné quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur. Bientôt, la douleur se fit plus légère mais revenait toutes les 15 minutes environ.

Après un moment, Brian était de retour avec Katie, rapportant le fait qu'il avait dit seulement à Horace d'envoyer un télégramme à Colleen disant que Michaela avait besoin de son aide et qu'elle rentre vite à la maison. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler du bébé maintenant. Michaela n'aurait pas besoin de ce genre de questions si la fausse couche se produisait.

Michaela se sentait toujours mal, mais Andrew avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle. Il n'y avait pas encore de saignement, ce qui était bon signe et Andrew espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à pratiquer quelque forme d'intervention urgente que ce soit. Michaela méritait cet enfant et tous les futurs enfants qu'elle pourrait avoir, il espérait donc que ses chances ne lui seraient pas retirées.

Sully se surprit à se demander où était Nuage Dansant. Il voulait seulement les meilleures chances de sauver son enfant, et si cette Racine Noire pouvait épargner à Michaela la douleur d'une fausse couche, ils devaient la lui administrer vite.

« La douleur s'estompe ? » demanda Andrew à sa patiente.

« Elle est toujours là, mais ce n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'avant. »

« Bien, » répondit Andrew avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Michaela saisit son regard et ferma les yeux sur la douleur qu'il y avait dans ceux de son mari et sur l'espoir qui diminuait dans ceux d'Andrew. Un bruit fut entendu, et la porte s'ouvrit. Nuage Dansant entra avec une tasse dans une main et un petit sac dans l'autre.

« J'ai trouvé la racine » annonça-t-il. Michaela regarda son ami guérisseur avec espoir. Sully commença à mélanger la racine dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Andrew sceptiquement tandis qu'il rangeait ses instruments et affaires dans sa trousse.

« Racine Noire. Certains l'appellent la Racine des Bébés parce qu'elle est connue pour sauver les vies de bébés et de leurs mères.

« Vous l'avez vu marcher ? » demanda Andrew.

« Ca a marché. Pas sur ma femme mais sur d'autres avant et après elle. » Michaela faisait confiance à son ami et elle savait que c'était son dernier espoir de sauver son bébé.

« Bois ça, » insista Sully en tendant la tasse froide à sa femme. Michaela but la boisson amère, forçant le liquide vers son estomac tout en espérant et priant Dieu pour que son enfant puisse naître et courir et jouer dans le pré. Elle avait besoin de cet enfant, elle s'en rendait compte, et elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre alors qu'elle avait tout juste appris son existence.

Une heure passa et Michaela n'avait plus ressenti aucune douleur. On faisait infuser la boisson qu'on lui avait donnée pour qu'elle soit chaude. Elle devait tout boire et bien se reposer. Même Andrew avait été étonné de la façon dont cela l'avait relaxée et apaisée.

« Je voudrais que vous restiez au lit et que vous ne leviez qu'en cas de nécessité. » préconisa Andrew. Il regarda Sully. « S'il vous plait, assurez-vous qu'elle suive cet ordre, parce que c'est vital pour sa santé et celle du bébé. » Sully hocha la tête et serra la main d'Andrew.

« Merci pour tout. » Andrew hocha la tête, donna une tape dans le dos de Sully et promit de revenir l'examiner le lendemain matin. Matthew, Brian, Katie et Nuage Dansant étaient tous au rez-de-chaussée, c'est pourquoi Sully décida de laisser Michaela un instant pour aller les voir.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. Je me sens assez fatiguée. Je crois que je vais faire une sieste. »

« Si tu commences à te sentir mal, appelle. » Michaela hocha la tête.

« Je le ferai. » Sully déposa un baiser sur son front et elle lui prit la main. « Sully ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle. « De ne pas avoir baissé les bras. » Sully savait qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux et soulagé.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas perdre notre bébé. » Elle acquiesça et essuya quelques larmes avant que Sully ne disparaisse en bas des escaliers.

« Allez, Michaela ! Pousse ! » cria Sully six mois plus tard. Il se tenait derrière la table d'examen, les bras entrelacés avec ceux de sa femme. Elle était penchée sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle donnait toutes ses forces dans ses poussées. Andrew l'accouchait et Colleen l'assistait. Michaela avait insisté pour que Sully soit présent parce qu'il l'avait aidé pendant la naissance de Katie et il la faisait se sentir plus forte.

« Encore une fois, Maman ! La tête est presque sortie ! » annonça Colleen alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à l'entrée dans le monde de son nouveau petit frère ou de sa nouvelle petite sœur.

Dehors, les citoyens de Colorado Springs, y compris Nuage Dansant, étaient assis ou attendaient debout avec impatience. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre la naissance du nouveau membre de la ville. Cette journée avait été longue, mais au petit matin du 15 Avril 1873, un nouveau Sully était sur le point de naître, et le périple touchait à sa fin.

« Mama, » pleurnicha Katie en se dirigeant vers la porte depuis la cuisse de Brian.

« Maman va aller bien Katie » dit-il avec une voix inquiète. « Tu dois seulement être patiente. Ces choses prennent du temps. »

« Sully ! » cria Michaela, alarmant tout le monde dehors. A l'intérieur, Michaela haletait après une contraction douloureuse. La tête du bébé était sortie, et cette fois, elle était recouverte d'une épaisse chevelure très brune. Michaela ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était née avec des cheveux foncés mais qu'ils s'étaient éclaircis au cours des années. A ce moment, Michaela sut que c'était une fille.

« Ca y'est presque Michaela ! » insista Andrew. « Poussez encore une fois ! » Michaela avait l'impression d'expulser quelque chose mais se contrôla et se concentra sur l'arrivée de son bébé dans le monde. Moins de trente secondes plus tars, un cri fut entendu et le bébé fut posé sur le ventre de Michaela.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Michaela alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Le bébé se tortilla et plia ses doigts et ses orteils, essayant de repérer son nouvel environnement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sully les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'on coupait le cordon, déconnectant le bébé de Michaela de leur dernière connexion physique.

« Vous avez une fille Sully » dit Andrew en souriant. Colleen avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant sa seconde sœur avec sa mère. Michaela pris l'enfant dans ses bras et la tint serrée contre elle en la regarda dans les yeux Le bébé cligna des yeux, essayant de découvrir où elle était et Michaela toucha ses tout petits doigts

« April » murmura-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Sully qui était maintenant sur le côté de la table. « Nous l'appellerons April. » Sully embrassa Michaela sur le front tandis qu'April commençait à pleurer plus fort. Michaela porta l'enfant vers son sein et bientôt, la petite tétait comme une pro. Sully était en admiration et il se rendit compte qu'il devait être celui qui donne la bonne nouvelle.

Il sortit sur le porche en tremblant alors que tous les citoyens se levaient, attendant d'entendre la nouvelle qu'ils avaient entendu les cris d'April Charlotte Sully.

Sully regarda les visages de Matthew, Brian et Katie. Il sourit en voyant comment ses enfants étaient merveilleux ensembles. Maintenant ils avaient une autre sœur à surveiller et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

« Et bien, tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ? » demanda Jake impatiemment tout en tenant la main de son épouse. Elle arborait un ventre bien rond, leur enfant était prévu pour la fin de l'été.

« C'est une fille, » dit Sully, pas certain d'avoir entendu ses propres mots. Il était trop heureux pour remarquer les accolades et les félicitations qu'on lui donnait. Il savait qu'il ne les méritait pas. Michaela était celle qui avait porté ce bébé pendant neuf mois. Michaela était celle qui avait été en travail pendant seize heures et poussé pendant trois. Elle était son héros.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Sully en portant un fauteuil à côté du lit de Michaela dans une des chambres de la clinique. Michaela hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers le bébé endormie dans ses bras. « Elle est ton portrait craché. »

« Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à son père, » répondit Michaela en souriant. Sully gloussa.

« Nan. Elle ressemble plus à Katie quand elle est née, sauf qu'April a beaucoup plus de cheveux. » Michaela rigola. Sully avait porté le bébé vers la porte assez longtemps pour que les habitants de Colorado Springs la voient, et bien sur, Jake Slicker avait dû faire un commentaire sur ses cheveux. Katie n'en avait pas mais celle-ci avait une épaisse chevelure. Il avait dit qu'en comparaison de ses parents, cela n'avait rien de surprenant qu'elle ait autant de cheveux. Cela avait causé quelques gloussements, mais tout le monde était d'accord qu'April Sully était une magnifique petite fille qui avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

« Où sont les enfants ? »

« Matthew vient de ramener Brian et Katie à la maison. Katie était terriblement fatiguée. »

« Très bien. » répondit Michaela en souriant. « Sully, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison ce soir. » Sully hocha la tête. Il savait que sa femme se sentirait encore mieux à la maison avec sa famille pour cette première nuit avec le nouveau bébé.

« Tu es sure d'en être capable ? »

« Bien sur. Je me sens bien. Je préfère me reposer à la maison où c'est calme. » Sully acquiesça et s'avança pour toucher les doigts de sa nouvelle fille. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit vraiment là. Nous l'avons presque perdue Sully. »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas perdue. » Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et la serra près de lui. « Elle va très bien. » Le bébé s'étira et Sully la tint prudemment. Michaela sourit à son mari et sa fille. Elle s'était vraiment demandé si ce jour arriverait. Elle avait eu des difficultés à lui donner naissance, et même si cela prit plus de temps que pour Katie, la douleur ne semblait pas si terrible.

Michaela se demandait si elle aurait d'autres enfants dans le futur. Andrew ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en avoir mais elle devait faire face aux faits. Elle avait quarante ans maintenant, avec cinq enfants dont deux âgés de moins de deux ans, et son métier, elle devait s'organiser prudemment. Avoir des enfants avait toujours été un rêve pour elle et elle savait qu'elle trouverait un moyen de garder sa famille et sa profession. Etre médecin avait été son rêve dès le début et elle se sentait bénie d'avoir une famille pour la soutenir à travers les mauvais temps.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir négligé ses patients bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas réellement fait. Elle avait réduit ses heures à la clinique plus qu'au cours de sa première grossesse et elle s'était certainement reposée davantage. Elle le savait bien maintenant, et après y être aller doucement, elle avait rendu les derniers mois plus faciles.

April commença à pleurer, et Sully la tendit à sa mère. La petite commença à téter de nouveau et Sully regarda avec admiration son épouse faire ce qu'elle ferait les six prochains mois. Elle tenait April, elle tenait le miracle qu'on leur avait presque enlevé. Il ne prendrait pas d'autres moments pour acquis, parce qu'il savait que la vie était trop précieuse la vie d'April était trop précieuse. Ils avaient la famille qu'ils avaient toujours voulue, et ils n'avaient rien d'autre à demander. Maintenant, c'était le moment d'apprécier le printemps avec ce qui leur avait été donné. April Sully était vivante et bien portante, et ils savaient que tenir pour elle avait été la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient jamais faite.

FIN

_Please review !_


End file.
